Who's The Fan Now?
by lazyX1000
Summary: When Sonny shows up 3 hours early for work, just to watch tv, things get interesting real fast. And Sonny finds out something very strange about Chad. This is my very first fanfic, sorry if its horrible. And Sonny and Chad are slighlt OOC!


**Hey, this is my first fanfic, I hope you all really like it I worked really hard on, sorry if it's kind of bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, Justin Bieber, his song One Time, or the show Silent Library!**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

I was sitting in the prop house, three hours before anyone else was supposed to show up. What was I going here you may ask? I was watching my favorite TV, Silent Library. I haven't been able to watch what I want to watch at all lately, due to the fact that my mom has been watching Mackenzie Falls. My favorite episode was on right now, the one where Justin Bieber is a guest. The announcer just said that he was a player on the show.

"AHHHHH! It's Justin Bieber, he is so cute!"

"Would you keep it down Monroe?" I heard a male voice say.

My smile turned into a scowl after hearing that voice. The three named jerk, the annoyance in my life, as well as the love of my life. Yeah, that's right, I'm completely, and utterly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!

"What are you doing here Cooper? This isn't the Falls, and its three hours before anyone is supposed to show up!"

"I always show up early, in order to get the best parking spot, plus I wanted to get in a little bit of last minute rehearsal before we film today. Now, why are YOU here?" He asked.

I couldn't let him find out that my mom still watches, _his_ show! I had to think of something, and quick!

"What do you care?" Really? That was my big comeback, my bunny slippers could have come up with something better.

"I don't know, let's give it a shot."

"My mom's been watching Mackenzie Falls a lot; I haven't been able to watch anything I want to in a month! It's been driving me crazy. So I decided to come here three hours early and stay three hours late in order to get my fix of TV." I said.

Then he looked at the screen which showed Justin doing one of the challenges.

"Who is that 8 year old on the show?" he asked.

OH. MY. GOSH. He did NOT just call Justin Bieber EIGHT! That's crazy; Justin is my favorite singer of all time.

"Chad, that's Justin Bieber. How do you not know who he is? He's only the crush of 2.4 MILLION girls! Including me!"

"Oh, that's who this is, I've heard he's a bad singer."

BAD. SINGER. How could he say that? And that's when I flipped out, I just broke down, lost my temper and once again, screamed at Chad like there was no tomorrow!

"You know what Chad? Justin is my favorite singer, he's my IDOL! And how would you know whether he's good or bad? What, you heard ONE person say that and you're just gonna take their word for it? You know what, just get out. Go back to your set. You're CONSTANTLY annoying me, and I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Look Sonny I'm…."

"NO! I don't care anymore! JUST. GET. OUT!"

And with that, I sat back down, trying to relax, and heard his footsteps retreating. Back over to his set. FAR, FAR AWAY FROM ME!

6 Hours Later

I'm really starting to feel guilty. I can't believe I blew up on Chad like that. I feel so horrible about what I said. I'm going to march down to his set, and apologize if it's the last thing I do! As I make my way through my set, past his security guard, and to his dressing room, I keep trying to think of what to say. As I'm standing right in front of his dressing room door, I hear a familiar song, blasting from his speakers.

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

As I barge in through the door I see Chad mouthing the words to One Time by Justin Bieber, into a hairbrush. I pull out my cell phone as fast as I can and take a picture. As soon as Chad hear the click of the phone, he freezes and slowly turns around. As soon as he sees me he relaxes.

"Oh, h-hey S-Sonny, w-what are y-you d-doing here?" He stutters, as he quickly pauses the song.

"I came to apologize for yelling at you earlier. So… I'm sorry."

"So… you DO know who Justin Bieber is, huh?" Oh, this is GOOD. The look on his face right now, Priceless!

"Y-yea and he's my favorite singer too." He mumbled so quietly, I couldn't even hear.

"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you?" I said.

"I said, yes, and he's my favorite singer too!" he exclaimed, quite loudly too, if I do say so my self.

"Ha-ha, it's ok Chad your secret's safe with me."

"Fine!" He said, with his signature smirk growing wider and wider upon his lips.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"So we're good?"

"Not yet."

I looked at him with a very confused look on my face, he saw this as he smirked, just a little bit more.

"Delete that photo of me, and, THEN, we'll be good!" He said, thinking he was so clever!

"OK, OK, there happy?" I asked showing him my phone with the message of 'Picture deleted' written across it.

"Yes, yes I am. Now if you excuse me, we here at the Falls have some real acting to do." And with that, he left his dressing room. Both of us wearing a smirk. He's smirking because he thinks he just outsmarted me. I'm smirking because I didn't take _one_ picture of him. No, I took _two_ pictures of him. I then promptly left the room, back on my way to my dressing room, with the knowledge that my enemy likes Justin Bieber as well, and a great way to blackmail him later.

* * *

**Hey, once again, i hope you liked the story, this is my first story, and it would do me a lot of good if you could review! sorry the characters are a little OOC!**


End file.
